1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an office machine, in particular to a matrix printer with a power supply for furnishing current for the electrical or, respectively, electronic circuits and with a power grid side safety fuse.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such office machines are equipped because of the different voltage systems in the individual countries with voltage switches such that the user of the office machine can set the voltage desired at a voltage switch before taking the office machine into operation. Such means, however, are cumbersome and complicated in their construction and in their operation and furthermore entail relatively high equipment costs.
A connection combination is known to a practitioner, which provides a voltage change by an exchange of the respective fuse against another fuse with a changed voltage and which in addition comprises a switch, which has to be set to a new voltage step. Such a connection combination is complicated to operate and confusing. In addition, such connection combinations are relatively expensive and require substantial assembly work, because of the wiring. Furthermore, there exists the danger of operating errors, which have in the past resulted in equipment failures.